For hiding the axle, bolts, and nuts of a front wheel of a truck, a wheel cover is often installed to the rim of the front wheel. As shown in FIG. 1, the wheel cover 1 is used to hide the axle 20 and the bolts 21 and nuts 22 of the rim 2, wherein the wheel cover 1 generally comprises a body 10 which has a generally conical surface 11 and a flat surface 12 formed at the top of the generally conical surface 11. Multiple holes 13 are defined at the flat surface 12. Each bolt 21 is inserted through one of the holes 13 to be connected with a nut 22 from outside of the body 10 so as to fix the wheel cover 1 to the rim 2. However, when assembling the wheel cover 1 to the rim 2, all of the nuts 22 have to removed from the bolts 21 before the wheel cover 1 is mounted to the rim 2. Although the axle 20 can be hidden by the wheel cover 1, the nuts 22 and the ends of the bolts 21 are exposed. Furthermore, the tightness of the nuts 22 has to be checked to ensure that the nuts 22 are fastened properly.
Another wheel cover 3 is shown in FIG. 2, which includes a body 30 having a generally conical surface 31 and a flat surface 32 formed at the top of the generally conical surface 31. At least two holes 33 are defined at the flat surface 32. At least two connection members 35 are located at the inside of the body 30. One end of each connection member 35 is connected to one bolt 21, and the other end of each connection member 35 is inserted through one hole 33 of the flat surface 32 for connecting to a connection part 34. The wheel cover 3 is fixed to the rim 2 by the at least two connection members 35 and the connection parts 34. However, when the length of the bolts for a rim is too short, it is difficult for the connection members 35 to connect with the bolts properly. Therefore, vibration may cause the wheel cover 3 to become loose or even drop off while the truck is moving.
The present invention intends to provide a wheel cover for a front wheel of a truck for solving the shortcomings of the conventional ones.